Lisanna vs Natsu?
by lalapie203
Summary: When Lisanna came back, everyone thought that she and Lucy will fight over Natsu. Never would they imagined that she and Natsu will fight for Lucy... Based on melt0928 story Confrontation...[ tittle change from who would have thought] credits to the owner of the cover image!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail, a guild who treasures bonds and treats members as family, so when a supposed dead member was actually alive, it made the guild even more cheerful than before! But there was something the members expected… it concerned a certain fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, the returning member, Lisanna Strauss, and the new member, Lucy Heartifilia. The guild was thinking that this bond to be love triangle will be the most entertaining thing in the world. Lisanna having a crush on said slayer in the past, and Lucy having the crush on him now; It was going to be an epic tug-a-war battle except things went in a different direction…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCY CAN'T SPEND ALL HER TIME WITH ME!?" came the furious shouting from a furious dragon slayer.

"IT MEANS, WHAT IT MEANS, DRAGON BOY!" came the comeback from the red-faced take-over mage.

"SHE'S MY PARTNER, SNOW WHITE!"

"LISTEN HERE PINKY, I HAD A WONDERFUL RELATIONSHIP WITH THE LUCY IN EDOLOS, AND SO I INTEND TO HAVE THE SAME WITH THE EARTHLAND LUCY!"

"BUT YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, WHITEY!"

"OF COURSE, YOU FUCKING LIZARD!"

"THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, YOU WANNA BE ANIMAL!"

The girl in question was in the middle, being the rope in their tug-a-war battle, well at least the guild is having the epic tug-a-war battle they were expecting… but instead Lucy and Lisanna fighting over the attention of Natsu, it was Lisanna and Natsu for Lucy.

Well shit...

_**So what do you think? Should I continue?**_

_**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**_

_**~Lala**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story is based on melt0928's story Confrontation! I asked for permission to use the idea and she let me! So credits to her! Checkout her stories they are amazing!**_

As I mentioned before the guild, was thinking it was going to be not only an epic tug-a-war battle but also an entertaining love triangle. They got their epic tug-a-war battle, what about the love triangle?

Cana was really busy these days, the bets kept on coming! The epic NaLu Vs LiLu battle was a hit! The girl herself didn't know what to pick, so she thought asking one from the supporters of NaLu and one of the supporters of LiLu for their opinion, so she can pick. The money was high…

"I'm telling you it's going to be Natsu and Lucy forever, ok like do you feel the feelings when they smile at each other?

"No, no, no, it's going to be Lisanna who Lucy ends up with, Natsu's too dense! And Lisanna is girl meaning she knows what girls want!

"NALU FOREVER BITCHES!"

"IT'S LILU DUMBASS!"

"NALU"

"LILU"

"NALU"

"LILU"

"NALU, NALU, NALU, NALU!"

"LILU, LILU, LILU, LILU!"

"NAL-"

And the guild door was slammed open, in came a nervous Lucy and a glaring Natsu, with an equally glaring Lisanna… they sat at the bar, with two of the three in coming people still glaring at each other.

"Hey, Mira-san, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" Lucy asked tiredly.

"Sure, sweetie." Mira answered with a sympathetic smile. She was rooting for both ships, I mean she wants her sister's happiness but NaLu is just so cuteeeeee.

"Yo, mira-"

"mira-nee—"

Natsu and Lisanna spoke at the same time…

"What now snow white?" glared an enraged Natsu.

"Well, dragon boy, I was about to order, but you as usual had to interfer," glared back a red Lisanna.

Mira gave Lucy the milkshake, and sweat dropped at the scene, Natsu and Lisanna were glaring so hard at each other that you could see the lightening…

Natsu snapped out of it, and turned to Lucy with a smile, "ne Lucy, you want to go on a mission with me?"

Lisanna snapped out of the glaring competition too, "No flame brain, she's going shopping with me, ne Lucy?"

"I asked her first, whitey!"

"Well, pinky, I DON'T CARE!"

"She is going with me, because she's MY PARTNER!"

And they were back to glaring at each other, adding the childish insults, it was like watching Natsu and Gray fight, only this was more entertaining…

"You are a guy-with-idiotic-brain-who-doesn't-know-the-difference-between-left-and-right!"

"Oh yeah! Well you are a girl-who-tries-to-look-young-but-looks-like-an-old-hag-instead!"

Now they were head butting each other and still glaring!

Poor Lucy was trying to stop the fight but it was no use, what is the girl to do!?

"Hey guys!" Cana yelled amused by the scene, she wasn't the only one…

"WHAT!" They shouted at the same time.

"STOP COPING ME!"

"OK, OK listen to me, how about both of you try to court Lucy, and the winner becomes Lucy's new partner."

That caught the attention of the glaring duo; they both stopped and thought about it… and then turned to each other and smirked the evil smirk…

"It's on…"

_**So how was it? Should I continue or leave it here?**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I was having a sucky day with freaking chest pains but then I read your reviews and I forgot the pain! I love you guys, you are the best!**_

_**~Lala**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had lots of projects and doctor's appointments this week. But, I'm almost down with school WHOO!**_

_**I want to thank UnitedOsprey1991 for helping a lot with the plot; he practically helped me create a plot for the story! Special Thanks to him!**_

_**A lot of people were confused with Lisanna liking Lucy, but this story is meant for humor not drama, so I hope this chapter explains everything!**_

Natsu was fuming, "HOW DARE THAT WANNABE PRINCESS TRY TO TAKE LUCY AWAY FROM ME!" He fire dragon roared an innocent tree. Happy was shaking his head, he was confused with Lisanna trying to take Lucy as a partner, and they seemed like best friends ever since Lisanna came back, but that gives her no right to take Lucy away from him and Natsu.

"I'M GOING TO KICK HER ASS IN THIS COMPETITION AND SHOW HER THAT I'M A BETTER PARTNER THAN HER!"

"Aye Sir!"

The dragon slayer didn't understand his possessiveness over the blonde, sure she was his speicail nakama since they formed a team, but he didn't know why he wants to keep the blonde away from Lisanna when they weren't on missions, Lisanna seems to be into girls but why should that affect him?

Whatever, all he knows that if he wants Lucy to stay as his partner then he will have to show Miss Snow White that she can't take his princess and should find her own. Who? _Oh I don't know maybe one who doesn't have a dragon as her protector! _He thought angrily and iron fisted another poor innocent tree.

Lisanna was throwing a tantrum, "THAT LIZARD WANNABE I'LL SHOW HIM! HE THINKS HE'S SO MIGHTY AND BIG HUH? WELL SUCKS FOR HIM, HE IS SO GOING DOWN! AGH!" she scratched the innocent tree in her cat form. Mira was watching her sister with a smile, happy that her sister is fighting for love! A princess vs a dragon over another princess!

"I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS IN THE COMPETITION AND SHOW HIM THAT LUCY DESERVES A BETTER PARTNER!"

"Ara, ara"

The young girl had known she was into girls, ever since she was in Edolos, and Lucy Ashely, who was her best friend, supported her in everything… in her own way… And when she came back to Earthland she was determined to get the same relationship with the Lucy here. But because a certain dragon boy keeps interrupting their bonding time, because he was Lucy's partner she didn't spend enough time with the girl. So the only solution is to have Lucy as her partner! Oh she knows about Natsu's crush on the blonde mage and she knows said mage has a crush on the boy too, so if Natsu thinks Lisanna as his 'love rival' then it would open his eyes. Besides Lucy is obviously a cute girl so he better hurry up before Lisanna starts having a crush on Lucy and seriously becomes his love rival.

But him thinking that he is a better partner than her makes her so angry… _why doesn't he shove his roar up his ass and leave us alone!_ Was her last thought as she brings another tree down an innocent tree.

I feel bad for the innocent trees…

Oh well, may the best win the title of being Lucy's partner!

_**Guys you have no idea how happy I am seeing you guys love this story! 50 REVIEWS IN TWO CHAPTERS! I mean they weren't even more than 1000 words! I love you guys so much! I hope you liked this chapter… review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the guild, was like any normal day…nope it was dead silent… yes, silent, dead silent. Except for Natsu and Lisanna who were having one of their glaring contests as usual…

*glareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

"Pink-haired jerk!"

"White-haired bitch!"

"Flame brain!"

"Tree hugger!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Yeah never mind the silence was gone, but only Natsu and Lisanna were fighting the rest were watching them like some movie…

"Metal head pass the popcorn…"

"Here you go, stripper."

That's when the door slammed open, in came Cana, the girl who thought of the day's event, she was beaming with excitement, or amusement or maybe happiness?

"Alright may the contestants of 'Winning Lucy as my Partner' please come forward…"

Natsu and Lisanna stopped their argument and raced towards Cana, while of course pushing each other and cussing at each other…

"What are you that much of an idiot, that you don't know how to treat lady?" Lisanna yelled at Natsu when he pushed her.

"No, I'm learning how to, but I don't have to worry about that since you are no lady!" Natsu fired back at the girl.

Now they were head butting each other, and still insulting each other, like Natsu and Gray…

"Ok, ok listen here you hot heads!" Cana interrupted, "we're having a competition with five contests ok…"

The two nod, and every time one of them would sneak a look at the other and give him/her a glare/ dirty look making the brunette sigh.

"Sounds simple enough…" Natsu replied.

"Yeah simple enough for even you to understand…" Lisanna shot at him.

"Oh yeah, and it's simple enough for you not to worry about breaking your nails!" Natsu fired back.

And they're back to their hourly glaring contest…

"Guys, there is a twist…"

And now she had both of their attention again.

"Each contest has its own rules, plus there is going to be judges…"

They nod slowly seeing there is going to be challenges for each contest, oh boy…

"The judges are ME, Charla and Panther Lily…"

"WAIT, WAIT, WE'RE GOING TO BE JUDGED BY TWOCATS AND A DRUNKEN LADY!"

Cana smirked, and Lisanna muttered "so Cana is lady and I'm not, great not only is he an idiot but also blind, I really need to save Lucy…"

Of course Natsu heard her and turned to give her a piece of his mind, when Cana clapped her hands, "so your first contest is…

…

…

…

…

COOKING!"

_**And done! So next chapter is the first contest! Hope you liked the chapter…**_

_**Thanks for the support for this story, you guys make my day!**_

_**Review?**_

_**#LOVE YOU ALL**_

_**~Lala**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cooking…

Cooking…

Cooking…

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" Natsu bellowed at the new information.

Lisanna smirked, "what flame-boy can't cook?" she mocked. Cana smirked, thinking about how amused she will be when she wipes the smirk off her face.

"Well, Liz, there's some rules… and if you break them you're out!" Cana said trying real hard to keep her judge face on…

"And?"

"One: the food must be edible. So, you have to taste it before we do." Charla stated. The guild looked at each other saying that totally makes sense but, Natsu sulked about the first rule.

"Two: no poisoning, ruining, or doing anything to the other competitor's food." PantherLily declared looking between the two and saw Natsu cursing and kicking like his master-mind plan was just ruined…maybe it was…

"Three: the use of magic is forbidden in any way and form and you can't use it to help you with anything."

"Four: you must use everything," Cana Started trying real hard to stop the smirk to come back on her face, "meaning vegetables and most importantly you have to have…" Cana looked at Lisanna who was starting to pale, "meat." She couldn't help it the smirk just had to come out at the face Lisanna was making.

Lisanna fell her to her knees, meat? Her cutting meat? Looking at it? Smelling it? Touching it? Most importantly she has to… to….TASTE IT?!

"I HAVE TO EAT MEAT?! THAT'S LIKE NATSU EATING HIS OWN FIRE!" Lisanna freaked out and it made Natsu feel better but inside he felt a little bad for his childhood friend. Just a little…

But then Natsu got an idea, "so you forfeit?" he asked hopefully.

And then suddenly Lisanna got up with determination in her eyes and looked at Natsu, "no, I don't forfeit." Before Natsu could comment, she walked up to him and jabbed him with every word said, "You. Are. Going. Down."

Natsu had to admit those jabs hurt, he rubbed his chest.

oooOooOoo

The guild was divided into two parts and made as kitchens, spectators sat in the front where the judge table was, Max was the commenter and was waiting for the two contestants to be ready….

"Ok, this won't be that bad… all I have to do is cook fish like I always do, except I have to use an oven, and cut some vegetables to surround it…simple you can do it!" Natsu muttered his pep-talk on his side of the guild.

"Ok Lisanna, you got this! You know how to make amazing vegetarian food and know how to use an oven; you just need to add cooked meat! You can do this! You can!" Lisanna gave her pep-talk on the other side of the guild.

"WELCOME, WELCOME EVERYONE!" the audience clapped, "TODAY IS OUR COOKING CONTEST! WITH NATSU ON THE LEFT, AND LISANNA ON THE RIGHT!"

"YOU HAVE THE JUDGE HELPERS WHO WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T BREAK THE RULES!"

Natsu sighed and Lisanna was surprised and she wondered who will be the judge helpers…"

"First you have Levy McGarden! Then we have Freed Justine! And last but not least we have our very own Titania! Erza Scarlet!"

Ok so there was no way for cheating now…

"WHEN I SAY GO! THE TIMER OF ONE HOUR AND A HALF WILL START!"

The two got ready….

"on your march, get ready and….GOOOOO!"

And it started…

OoooOoooO

"HOW THE FUCK DO I USE THIS FUCKING THING!" Natsu screamed on the top of his lungs not knowing how the use the oven.

"It's sad watching our dear Salamander struggle." Max commented trying to stop laughing, unlike Gajeel and Gray who literally rolling on the floor.

"YOU KNOW WHATS GOING TO BE SAD?! YOUR FACE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Natsu snapped at the sand user who gulped and decided that messing with an angry dragon slayer or any Fairy Tail member for the fact, is a death wish.

Lisanna on the other hand had a knife in her hand and was sweating, she only had to cut the meat and place it in her stew and vola!

"I can do this, I got this!" she encouraged herself as she lowered her knife to cut, making the crowd stand up in eagerness.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She flopped down on the floor, and the crowd once again groaned.

oOoooOoooOo

Time was up and judgment time was here…

Cana, Lily, and Charla were staring at Natsu's dish, they stared at it from the right angle and they stared at it from the left angle, yet….

"Ok I give up! The fuck is this?" Cana exclaimed and threw her hands in defeat.

"It was supposed to be fish…" Natsu said flatly.

"Okay?"

And then they looked at Lisanna's dish it looked edible, not burned and it actually looks like food.

"Alright Liz, now all you have to do is taste it before we do… can you do that?" Cana asked slowly like she was talking to a person who just came out of a crime scene…

"Alright," she takes a deep breath, grabbed a spoon and took a bite...

She swallowed…

And went immediately to the bar where Mira had the buckets just in case if anyone threw up, never make a vegetarian eat meat…

The three judges sweat dropped at the girl and tasted the dish…

It tasted…

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Cana shouted with glee.

"Very good flavors." Lily nodded in agreement.

"I must admit it's not bad at all." Charla admitted.

Now to Natsu's dish and after looking at from different angles, it still looked like shit…

"Okay, Natsu taste your dish…" Cana looked disgusted, "but before you do, this competition does not hold any account to any death that occur under any contest that is held and thank you."

Natsu gulped and he took a bite…

Crunch,

Crunch

Crunch

The whole guild flinched at the sound.

"Soooooo, how's the fish?" Cana asked carefully.

"That was the tomato…" Natsu answered with a disgusted face.

"Oh boy…" Gray said turning his head from the scene.

The three looked at the dish and prayed for their stomachs, they took a bite…

And they went to the bar where more buckets where placed and threw up with Lisanna.

A throw up party! Whoop! Whoop!

"So is it safe to say Lisanna won?" Max asked.

All three judges gave him a thumbs up.

Max nodded and announced, "And the winner is LISANNA!"

Ah the sound of victory… or was that the sound of throwing up?

And where the heck is Lucy?

_**And done! So how was it? It took a while… so what do you think?**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Since we don't know much of Lisanna's personality, I think she is a tease who loves romance... and I'm just assuming she likes girly stuff...**_

Lisanna won and Natsu didn't, Lisanna was smug and Natsu wasn't, Lisanna is cackling with victory and Natsu isn't… do you see where this is going?

"Not so tough now, are you Mr. Flame-brain?" Lisanna cocked an eyebrow as she checked her nails, looking way too arrogant for her own good.

Natsu's eye had a triple twitch as he tried to control the urge to fire dragon roar Lisanna's ass right now.

"Oh my Ms. Prissy-princess, would you look at that, you bet me in a cooking competition! *exaggerated gasp* how in the world did you do that!?" Natsu acted like one of those fake girls in movies.

Lisanna's jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Prissy-princess?!"

Natsu smirked cockily, "Oh look at me, I'm Lisanna Strauss, I like playing house and shopping for stuff I definitely don't need!" Natsu mocked in a high pitched voice.

Lisanna's face was red from anger, "Oh yeah!" she deepened her voice, "Oh look at me, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I think I can beat anyone in the world even if it only takes a punch to knock me out!"

And for the next couple hours, Natsu and Lisanna tried to act like each other…

"ERZA FIGHT ME! EVEN THOUGH YOU BEAT ME THREE TIMES TODAY! YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVERMIND! I'M GOING TO FIGHT LAXUS NOW BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT STUPID! BETTER YET, I'M GOING TO CHALLENGE GILDARTS! NO, NO, NO I'M STUPIDER THAN THAT! I'M CHALLENGING MASTER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" and then Lisanna placed her hands on her hips and pretended to laugh like Natsu. (You know how he laughed after beating Sting and Rogue?)

Meanwhile, Natsu was fake giggling while skipping around the guild and speaking in an extra high pitched voice, "Oh Romeo, Romeo where art thou?" he sighed dramatically and then placed the back of his hand on his forehead. Then he clasped his hands together, "My prince? Where are you!? Where are you, my prince?! Come out, come out wherever you are! Come out and let's ride to the sun set and live happily ever after!"

And then, like usual, they turned to each other and glared hard.

"I'm not prissy!" Lisanna stomped her foot.

"I'm not stupid!" Natsu shot back.

"Yes you are! You always act before you think!"

"Bitch, that's called being reckless not stupid! Besides, you act like those chicks from the movie White Chicks." And then he took a deep breath, "Oh. My. God. I am sooooo frickin' pissed. First, I go to the Mr. Cancer, and tell him to make me look like Jenny instead he makes me look like freckin' Obaba or something, you know…" he talked in the same tone from the actor in the movie.

The guild laughed, not because what Natsu said was true, even though Lisanna does act prissy sometimes, but the way Natsu impersonated the voice was so perfect.

Lisanna fumed, "oh yeah?! You act like you're Mary-sue!" and she takes a deep breath, "Ok so our enemies are S-class criminals that are known to kill people so easily that all you have to do is look in their eyes! The plan is simple; close your eyes and attack! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" again Lisanna laughed obnoxiously.

The glaring contest continued…

"Pink-haired Fucktard!"

"White-haired Bitch!"

"Wannabe Lizard!"

"Princess Impersonator!"

And the insults continued it almost seemed like they were about jump at each other, when all of the sudden the guild doors open and thunder with rain could be heard in the background.

In came Lucy looking like she just murdered a puppy, "Hi, mina…" she said in the most heartbroken voice.

_**And done! Sorry for the wait… but I didn't really find inspiration and I needed a filler chapter before the second contest… so how was it?**_

_**Yes, I just had to use that scene from the movie White Chicks… I couldn't help myself…**_

_**~Lala**_


End file.
